


From Pale Hands to Weary Skies

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot.  A long silence permeated between them.





	From Pale Hands to Weary Skies

A long silence permeated between Sakura and Shirou. It was a comfort most of the time, as they felt no need to speak when there was nothing to say. This time was different. It was deafening and all too quiet.

Just as it began, it soon ended when Sakura finally spoke.

"Shirou, I just-I just want you to know, if I did anything that hurt you, I'm so sorry. I know that I couldn't control a lot of it, but I did, in some way. A-and now… I don't think we'll be able to…" She swallowed back a sob and turned away so he wouldn't see her shed any more tears.

For the longest time, Shirou had no idea how to respond or even act to Sakura's misery. It was a misery that she needed to be freed from, just as much as she had been freed from what she had trapped her from within. And while there was still much to be done, Shirou did have the next best thing, for now.

Carefully shifting his weight on the bed, Shirou sat beside Sakura, pulling her out of her own thoughts somewhat, the most she could do was watch and blush heavily as Shirou put a secure, comforting arm around her. Sakura flinched, not sure of how to feel about his strangely unfamiliar yet welcome embrace. It did say a lot when she didn't pull away. They sat together in peace for a moment. After what had felt like an eternity, Shirou gently pulled away and finally spoke up.

"Sakura, listen…I know you've been through a lot…" he began, his hand still on her shoulder. "But I promise you that you can move past this. You might never get over what you have been put through, all this time, but you can get through this.  _We'll_ get through this, and we'll do it together."

Sakura felt her chest fill with a warmth that she only experienced only once before, after such a long time. She smiled softly and without warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, startling him only for a second, but he returned her gesture as she pulled him close.

"Shirou, thank you…thank you."

After having so many dreams and promises taken away so cruelly time and time again, she felt that this dream could  _finally_ become her reality.


End file.
